


Arachnid Princess

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal, Betrayal, Birthing, Bugs & Insects, Corruption, Creatures Inside, F/F, Game Over, Giant Spiders, Horror, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Morbid, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Oviposition/Egglaying, Porn IS the plot, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Spiders, Tags Tell the Story, Unbirthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohma abducts Agitha to act as a surrogate mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnid Princess

Soon after staring into the spider's single eye, looking past her own reflection, Agitha finds herself under Gohma's spell. The eye of Gohma glows and the insect princess submits to the arachnid queen. While Agitha was keen to understand bugs before, Gohma was now an overwhelming influence in her mind. Gohma was to release her spawn soon and needed somewhere safe and warm to deposit. Agitha snuck away from her comrades in the middle of battle, riding the spider into secrecy.

Reaching a quiet clearing in the forest, Agitha dismounts Gohma so that it may spray a bedding of web. The princess begins to strip her colorful dress, letting it fall to the grass. Pressing herself against her queen's legs she embraces her majesty. Gohma raises the leg and Agitha is laid in the web. With Gohma crawling over her, Agitha feels her body grow warm and excited. The spider lowers her shields to either side of the girl, and her small pincers to Agitha's budding breasts. The young girl was a very fertile age, making her an excellent surrogate mother. Agitha moaned as her nipples were lightly scratched and pinched. She spread her legs and begged for her mistress to proceed. Gohma lowered her body and rubbed against Agitha's thighs trying to align their genital openings and making Agitha moan more. A groan was elicited when she felt a small round object push its way into her pussy, hot and slimy, fresh from Gohma's pussy. Another, and another, Agitha was receiving the eggs quickly. Each one forced the one before up from her vagina and into her womb. Her back arched as her belly stretched with half a dozen eggs making her spasm with painful pleasure.

Agitha was now Gohma's prized possession and her princess was blindingly enslaved. Like an animal, she never grabbed her dress from the grove. Occasionally they would get caught in the waves of war and Agitha would ride Gohma into battle. The other Hyrule Warriors were distraught to see their former ally; stripped, impregnated and siding with the enemy.

The princess was resting aside her queen when it began. Agitha felt a stirring inside. Their children were hatching. Uncountable limbs were coming to life and learning to crawl, tickling her womb, she was shaking. Suddenly they were moving out, exiting her rapidly. The baby gohmas followed the curves of Agitha's hips, belly, breasts, her whole body. They were exploring her thoroughly, even crawling back into her pussy. Agitha was alarmed when one crawled down her back, between her ass cheeks and into her anal cavity. The spider in her sphincter sent shivers up her spine. Newly born, too young to produce it's own acid, it was still immune as it swam through Agitha's stomach, crawling all the way up her throat and passing out of her mouth. When she could no longer scream she was drooling from both pairs of lips.


End file.
